Starry soapy and special
by LoveMaow
Summary: This is a continuation of starry vision... for those who requested more. lolz not a good summasry but hey... warned shota...


Futa looked at the suds in the tub. A bubble bath. "Are we going to bath together?" Futa asked sweetly as he peeked a look at Hibari.

"Might as well we'll use less water this way." Hibari replied and settled into the tub.

Futa looked at the bath. "Isn't kinda small though?" Futa was small but if he got in the bath him and Hibari's bodies would touch. Just the thought of that made him blush.

"Get over it and get in here you shouldn't be embarrassed I've already memorized your body." Hibari said bluntly and pulled Futa into the tub.

"But... But..." Futa blushed. His skin tingled as it made contact with Hibari's. "do people usually bath together after that?" Futa asked shyly.

"Yes, they usually have a second round" Hibari answered

Futa squirmed. "But but Hibari-kun." Futa whimpered softly. His own body becoming aroused.

"It seems you want more shall I give you more" Hibari said as he pulled Futa closer.

nnn." Futa muttered softly. Hibari was warmer then the water. "If I said yes would you?" Futa asked sweetly.

"Of course I can't not" Hibari says and leans down and kisses Futa.

"Mmmmpth." Futa loved Hibari's kisses. They were forceful but still gentle. "Hibari-san..."

*Slowly drags his tongue across Fuuta's bottom lip seeking entrance*

Fuuta opened his mouth allowing Hibari's tongue entrance. he was glad his body didn't float away at how light he felt. Fuuta's own tongue began to wrap it's way around Hibari's, letting Hibari have total dominance. Futa never wanted to leave the bathtub.

*pushes his tongue into the open mouth and tangles his tongue with the younger's own*

When Futa finally broke away, he gasped. His body was hot with excitement. He need more. "Hibari-kun, I ..." Futa moaned trying to keep his sexual frustrations down. He had enjoyed the night before when their body had become one, and Futa craved more. He needed to be joined with Hibari. He couldn't say anymore he just sat there breathing heavy.

"Tell me what you want"*smirks* *moves his hand to grab Futa's member and teases it. Leans down so he could whisper in Futa's ear* "If you don't tell me what you want I can't give it to you"

"ah, Hibari-kun..." Futa choked out his words his body becoming hotter. Futa loved Hibari's touch no matter how it was. Futa squirmed his hips pushing up to receive more contact from Hibari. "Please," Futa said clearly wanting more. He was desperate for that love and that contact.

"Please what" *removes his hand and then goes to tease Futa's right nipple*

"Gah," Futa moaned. "More please more." Futa's hands gripped onto the side of the tub. "Please Hibari-kun please do what you did too me last night." Futa croaked out embarrassed at his own words and

"Well I do like the thought but you have to beg for it" *Hibari said and he licked Futa's earlobe*

"beg?" Futa wanted more. "How do you want me to beg?" Futa asked. Futa thought for a moment. "Hibari-kun please pretty please with a cherry on top?" Futa said his eyes getting sparkly and puppy dog like.

Well I really want to hear more but I guess that will do now you know what to do" *puts three fingers to Futa's mouth*

"Wah?" Fuuta looked shocked. "But but we're in the bathtub, I really don't wanna lick your fingers." Futa was grossed out by the action. He squirmed in his spot discomforted by the thought of again having to put Hibari's fingers in his mouth.

"Okay then I will do what I must" *grabs a bottle of lube that he had forgotten about ~damn the perverted baby~ and spread it on his fingers and moved Futa so he had access to his entrance. He slowly pushed one finger in*

"ah," Futa groaned in pleasure. Sure it hurt but at the same time damn was it good. Futa began to move his hips down trying to take in all of Hibari's finger. To bring the feeling of Hibari being deep inside him.

*places a second finger in and thrusts and scissors them*

"Like that." Futa was really enjoying Hibari's fingers in him. "Hibari-kun, more." Futa said clearly enjoying all the attention Hibari was paying to him.. Feeling no pain anymore.

"Just be patient" *puts the third finger in and curls them and stretches them and eventually hits Futa's prostate*

"hah..." Futa nearly exploded when Hibari's skilful fingers touched his prostate. Futa wanted Hibari to only think of him only be with him. "God, Hibari-kun..." Futa loved the feel of Hibari's fingers but in the end he truly wanted one thing. Hibari's... heart.(-you thought I was going to say penis)

"Ready"

"Yes." Futa moaned wiggling his butt. He was ready for everything Hibari would give him. He wanted it all. He could barely contain himself.

*Grabs the lube and retracts his fingers. He slathered his cock in lube and brought it up to Futa's cute entrance and slowly slid himself in*

"Heh. Urggh" Fuuta tried to contain his voice, but Hibari was huge. no matter how many times they would do it He doubted it would feel smaller. Futa's hands gripped the bathtub, his knuckles turning white.

*he stopped after he was fully sheathed into the tight heat and it took most of his control not to thrust in and out breaking the boy*

Futa head went limp, his breathing ragged. "Hibari-kun, feel good too ok?" Futa tried to move his body a little, to bring him out then back in.

"I feel very good" (wtf are you trying to say)

(he means to say don't hold back but he's a kid and. He moved so Hibari's penis slid out then in again)

***** thrust into the hole and out and repeated hitting Futa's prostate with every thrust*

Futa could no longer speak, he let his body be rammed by Hibari. To feel all of him was wonderful. Hibari was the best at this. Futa panted as his body moved, gladly accepting all of Hibari

*Fasten up the pace and thrust deeper careful enough not to tear anything*

Futa closed his eyes. He was so close to coming. "Hibari-kun, please say..." Futa gasped as Hibari fastened the pace. He was now reaching in as deep as possible. "Please say that you." Futa was cut off when he groaned, Hibari was hitting the spot.

"Say that I what" *grabs Futa's Cock and started to pump it and them whispers* "I love you" *~I seriously have fallen for this kid~*

"Yeah that, and..." Futa struggled to keep from coming and talk at the same time. "That you won't see Tsuna anymore." Futa bit his lip as he came right after he had said Tsuna's name.

(ooooh he knows...)

"That was a one time thing and I was really not myself at the time" *thrusts harder*

"But I saw you the one time at the house and then another time at the park and..." Futa began to cry. He had seen them all those times. He knew it was nothing small. Hibari was just trying to brush it off. "I'm sorry if I'm selfish" Futa tears were a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"I only took him in my house and I am not one to break rules that I agree with and my main one is no sex in public places. It was Mukuro who did that I already have severely damaged him for that" *pumps faster*

But I swear... he called out your name.." Futa said confused. His body betrayed him, he was ready to cum a second time. "Hibari-kun."

"He didn't even realize it wasn't me after all Mukuro is an illusionist" *thrust some more*

"..." Futa's eyes went wide, had he been worried over nothing? "No more.." Futa gasped. His body aching he was going to cum again..

*pumps and thrusts faster felling he was going to cum soon*

Futa eyes again went starry, he could see everything. He ranked this the best feeling ever as he came. He huffed as his thick gooey semen dribbled out.

thrusts into Futa until he came and then pulled out and washed them off and carried Futa to his bed and covered them up and fell asleep*


End file.
